A.I.M.
The A'ssociation of '''I'nternational 'M'ercenaries is an organization that, for a certain fee, can provide the employers with the services of one of their members "for the purpose of inflicting bodily harm, and/or death, upon any and all who stand in the way or are otherwise in violation of the interests of the 'EMPLOYER'" History '''In the beginning In a subterranean Montreal bunker in 1991, three men, known only by their aliases Colonel Mohanned, Commander Spice and The White Asian, found themselves in the heat of an armed struggle without access to enough manpower to end the hostilities. With great effort, they secured financing and located the people they needed to put an end to the conflict. The underground channels they developed became known as the Association of International Mercenaries. Vowing that others seeking justice should have access to professional soldiers, their assembled team of men and women became the original members of A.I.M. Commanders engaged in small scale, private conflicts adopted the organization as a prime resource for labor. 'The Island of Metavira' Operating in the shadows of military warfare, the organization finallly gained worldwide recognition when they brought the Metavira Conflict to a successful end. It was a hard-fought, island based engagement that sacrificed many lives. Yet, it resulted in securing a steady supply of medically rare and valuable Fallow Sap. Thousands of children owe their very existence to our members and the Richards. And we wish to thank each and every child for their cards and letters of appreciation. 'Gus Tarballs' A year later, governments around the world called upon A.I.M. when the DFK tried to monopolize the skies with its satellite technology. Gus Tarballs commanded the A.I.M. operative excursion that brought the DFK to their knees. The operation proved, beyond a doubt, how crucial private, limited-scale, tactical warfare can be. As a result, A.I.M. became the model organization to call upon for such missions. The bravery and tenacity he exhibited during the battle against the DFK earned Gus Tarballs membership within A.I.M. 'A word from one of our founders' "Over the years, we have tried to raise the quality and standards by which we recruit our personnel. I can say with great pride that I believe we have now reached the point where we only offer the finest professionals, while still providing our clients with an excellent selection of affordable talent with diverse skills." - Colonel Mohanned 'Incorporation' A.I.M. incorporated in 1996 and initially went public with a common share offering of 4 USD. By the end of the first week, the New York Stock Exchange closed with A.I.M. stock selling at 14.20 USD. During the past 24 months, its share market price has continued upon a course of steady growth with an average monthly increase of 8 per cent. "If history has shown us anything, it is that war and conflict are as sure as the sun and rain. A.I.M. Inc. has a proven track record of prospering from the human condition. We see no reason why that trend should not continue well into the foreseeable future... highly recommended as a short or long-term investment." -''' DUNN and BRADROAD Report', Sept 1997'' Just seven short years after its inception, the Association of International Mercenaries is currently a highly respected organization with a staff of over 200 people. It has branch offices on every continent.